Picking Up the Pieces
by aWorldWeCallSleep
Summary: What did she do wrong? She thought she was reading the signs, but obviously not well enough. He likes her, he really does. But that's exactly the problem. Takes after Waterfalls Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new Camaya story. It takes after Waterfalls Part 1. I know that was ages ago but I started it after the episode came out and only just finished it. So this is my take on what happens after! It follows what happens afterwards slightly, but a lot of it comes out of my brain. SO, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1 - Operation Avoid Campbell Saunders

"Tori, what did I do?" I sighed. After my chaperoned date with Cam, I needed expert advice, and who else could I turn to apart from my crazy, curly haired best friend? "Things were going so well after we ditched Katie. Ugh, I feel so stupid!" I growled, falling backwards on my bed.

"You didn't do anything, Maya. It was his fault; you know how I feel about those hockey players. They're all jerks." I couldn't help but think that Cam was different, he wasn't one of those jerks but maybe I was wrong.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

As Tori was rambling on about how I deserved more than Campbell Saunders and he was like all the other jocks the only thing I could think of was Cam opening up to me the night before about his brother in the photo booth. The way he spoke was so full of passion and emotion and he wanted to tell me about it but I had to ruin it by trying to kiss him when he obviously wasn't interested.

"Oh, Tor how could I think any boy, especially the gorgeous Ice Hounds star Campbell Saunders, would want to kiss plain old dorky me?" I said, wallowing in self-pity.

"Maya, stop that talk now. You're beautiful and that dick Cam doesn't deserve you. If he tries to talk to you in school tomorrow, just ignore him."

"But I have French with him tomorrow,"

"Well then it'll be a very quiet French lesson cause you need to show him you're bigger than this."

Could I actually do this? I doubt I could actually restrain myself from talking to him once I saw his gorgeous big brown eyes, it was like they put me in a trance and I couldn't help but be mad at him.

"You can do this Maya." Tori said, putting her hand on my arm as if she was reading my mind. She was right. I could do this.

The next day was incredibly hard; it was like the universe was playing a trick on me. After promising myself I would ignore Campbell Saunders all day, he was everywhere. He was in the halls everywhere I went. This was getting tiring, finding different routes to my classes whenever he was there and I must've been late for at least three of my classes.

Lunch was probably the easiest part of the day. Whisperhug had band practice in the music rooms and I knew Cam had a hockey meeting in the gym so I could relax for an hour. Or so I thought. There was still a pang in my stomach knowing that I had French with Campbell after practice, so I couldn't focus.

"Maya, you keep getting out of time. What's wrong with you today?" Mo interrupted in the middle of one of our songs.

"What?" I said, in a daze. I had been thinking of all the possible ways French could go and all of them so far had been horrible. "Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit out of it today I guess." I said, focusing back into reality.

"Well, I guess we could let out early for today? None of us are really up for it today." Mo suggested. A low grumble of 'yeah, okay's' erupted in the room. "Well, okay. Make sure you're ready for a busy practice on Monday then guys."

I was surprised that Mo didn't get angry with me, but I quickly packed up my cello and ran out of the practice room. Hey, who was I to complain? To make matters worse, I bumped into the one person who I really didn't want to see.

"Maya, just the girl I was looking for." _Not in the eyes, Maya. Don't look in his big brown eyes._

"Well, erm I really need to go… um…" _Quick, think of something! _ "Erm, I have to get something from the lost and found." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear while looking at Cam's worn out converse.

"Oh, okay well I'll come with." He said sweetly. _Maya, don't give in, do not give in!_ I could feel my eyes being drawn upwards.

"That's okay. I can manage myself." I said quickly, running off in the opposite direction of the lost and found.

I wasn't really paying attention to where my feet were taking me, but I then found myself in a stall in the girls' bathroom. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nausea. _Okay, Maya, that was good. Just keep that up in French and you should be okay as long as you run out as soon as the bell goes._ After a few minutes the bell went so I went to the sinks and sprayed a bit of water on my face, preparing myself for an hour of personal hell.

* * *

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked into the French classroom and quickly sat down at my seat in the front row avoiding all eye contact with a certain hockey player who was sitting in the back row.

"Bonjour la classe. Ouvrez vos livres à la page trente-cinq." Madame Mathieu said, walking through the door of the class.

I quickly got my textbook out of my bag and stated to find the page I needed.

"Maya, can I share your textbook?" Tristan piped up next to me.

"What?!" I gasped, "How could you forget your textbook? You never forget anything!" I said sarcastically. Tristan always forgetting his school supplies and somehow never got in trouble.

"You know me." He teased as we got to work.

French wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; Tristan was a great distraction from Cam. That was until he decided to mention him.

"Why is Campbell not sitting with us today?" Tristan said randomly in the middle of our conversation. "Did the date not go well?"

I sighed. There was no point lying to Tristan, I knew Tori would tell him when he asked her after class anyway.

"Well I thought it did, I mean we were really hitting it off after we ditched Katie,"

"Ooh, yeah I heard Katie tagged along. Cringey or what?" Tris commented.

"Oh my God I know! She was so embarrassing. She was so horrible to him and then asked him if he was a virgin!" He scrunched his face up in embarrassment. "But anyway that's besides the point. So we were really hitting it off and getting closer so I leaned in but he down right rejected me. I don't understand Tris, I thought he wanted to kiss me, but maybe he's just like all the other hockey jerks." I sighed. "Well, that's what Tori said, so she told me to ignore him all day but it's so hard. He's everywhere!"

Tristan paused in thought, taking everything in. "Well, I don't think he's just like all the other hockey jerks. And I don't think you think that either." I looked away. I didn't think that, but it was the easiest explanation for all of this. "And if it helps, he's been staring at you with those puppy dog eyes all lesson." He smiled as my stomach flipped. "Just talk to him. I'm sure there is a very good reason why he didn't kiss you last night. And he obviously isn't over you."

Maybe Tristan was right. I mean, Cam did come and see me after band practice. If he really wasn't interested he wouldn't have come. Or offered to take me to the lost and found. And also, if he was playing me, doesn't that mean he would've kissed me then ditched me?

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind and I couldn't help turn around and see if what Tristan had told me was true.

He was right, there he was looking right at me with that puppy dog look that made me melt every time. It took him a few seconds to realise that we had locked eyes but it didn't take him long to give me a sad little smile. After that, I couldn't help myself; I knew I couldn't just get up and go and speak to him in the middle of French class, so I just mouthed to him. "Talk to you after class?" He looked surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"Wow, that was intense." Tristan said, bursting the bubble I had surrounded myself in that I called 'Campbell Saunders'.

"Shut up Tris," I said lightly. "Now where were we?" I said, getting back to work on our French assignment.

* * *

**Aaah. Okay so that was chapter one. How was it? Worth carrying on? I have a few more chapters written so if people like it, I'll definitely put them up! **

**Anywaaaay, thanks for reading!**

**Jess xx**

**P.S: If you want to follow me on le Tumblr - .com  
LOL never would've guessed the inspiration for that URL ;)  
**

**BYEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of French went by in a flash. Probably because I spent most of that time wondering what I was supposed to do when the bell rang for next period. Should I wait for him in here? Wait outside? Or walk off as if I've forgotten so he would run up behind me? It turned out that I didn't need to do any of those things because I had been daydreaming through the bell anyway.

"Maya?" The adorable tone of an adorable boy rang through my ears.

"Huh?" I said, mentally shaking myself awake and back into reality.

"I said the bell has rang, shouldn't you be packing up your things?" He smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." I said, starting to fill up my backpack.

"So, I have Geography now but can I talk to you after school instead?" He said looking slightly anxious.

_Oh no. _I thought. _More time for me to drive myself insane thinking of all the possible ways Campbell could reject me. Again._

I smiled slightly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Yeah, sure."

"Great. Okay, well I should get to class but I'll wait for you by your locker?" He suggested.

"Yeah see you then." I said, lamely as he was walking out of class. _God, Maya why are you torturing yourself? He obviously doesn't like you in that way so you should just get it over and done with now rather than worrying about it for the next hour._

I struck up the courage and ran out after him. "Look, Cam," I started, pulling on his arm to face me. "If you don't like me just tell me now because I really don't want to get my hopes up if you're just going to turn me down anyway."

He looked at his shoes. "Maya, can't we just wait until after school? I'm already late for class as it is." He looked up slightly but didn't wait for a response as he walked off down the hall.

Not wanting a detention, I hurried off to my English class and sat down in my usual seat next to Tori.

"What's wrong, hun?" She said sounding concerned. I sighed heavily and let it all out. I told her about my talk with Tristan and how he told me Cam was staring at me all lesson then how I gave in and spoke to him. Or postponed the talk until later and then how he completely ignored me asking him to let me down now rather than later.

"Maya, I told you this would happen." She said, sternly.

"I know Tori!" I whined. "I couldn't help but look into his gorgeous brown eyes and I completely forgot everything. But I promised I'd talk to him. I can't just leave him."

"Well you could…" She said under her breath.

"You know I'm not going to do that. And even if he is going to reject me, I at least deserve to be told properly." I said, not knowing where my sudden rationality came from.

Tori paused for a second, thinking. "I guess you're right." She sighed. "But you're sleeping over mine afterwards and telling me everything. And if that douchebag does anything to hurt you, you ring me straight away so I can kick his ass. Pinky?" She said, holding out her pinky for me to hook mine onto.

I smiled as I did so. "Promise."

* * *

Sooner than I'd thought it was the end of school. I decided to walk as slowly as possible to my lockers, hoping Campbell had thought I already went home. As I turned the corner to my locker I found it was no such luck. There he was, all 5 foot 6 and a half of him in his hockey jersey leaning against the locker next to mine. He was checking his phone, so he hadn't seen me first. For a split second I had thought of turning around and running home as fast as possible but then he saw me.

"Maya," He smiled. I grunted something that sounded like a somewhat positive greeting towards him and I opened my locker and putting all my books in and only taking out my homework for later.

"So, er, I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere else to talk?" He suggested. I said nothing as I placed my work into my backpack. "Or we could just do it here? Or outside? I don't mind it's up to you." He scratched the back of his neck and shifted his eyes between the ground and me.

"Well I kinda promised Tori I'd go round her house by four so I can't be long."

"Right, well shall we just go outside?"

I nodded and he lead me out to sit down on the steps outside the main entrance.

He looked at his feet and rubbed his hands together. "So, about last night," he started. "I just.. I.." He stopped to gather his thoughts then turned to face me and took one of my hands. "Please don't blame yourself about the kiss. I mean, I wanted to kiss you but I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression." I raised my eyebrows and moved my hand from his. _Wrong impression? If he wanted to kiss me then kissing me would certainly give me the right impression._ He saw the slight shock in my face and shook his head. "I just mean that I know the hockey guys are always having a different girl home each night and not being in a serious relationship but I didn't want you to think I was like that." I calmed down slightly after that, but why couldn't he have told me last night. "I like you Maya I really do." He looked at me right in the eyes and placed his hand to my cheek. "And I really want to kiss you," My heart fluttered and my knees went week. _Oh my god! Campbell Saunders wants to kiss me! _He took his hand off my cheek and started to scratch his neck again.

_"_But I think …" _Oh no, here comes the bad part. There's always a bad part after a 'but. _"Maybe we should start over? We both made bad first impressions, like you with the FaceRange incident and now because I didn't kiss you. So we can get to know each other properly this time as friends." I frowned slightly and looked away.

_So he does like me. And he wants to kiss me. So why do we have to start over? Does he mean like friends-wise or dating wise? Probably friends-wise by the way he said it. But, Maya, think of it this way. He is miles away from home and he's obviously lonely so maybe all he needs right now is a friend, not a girlfriend. But I mean maybe in a few months, he may change his mind!_ I started to smile at the thought of being Campbell Saunders' girlfriend. _Start as friends and take it from there. Who knows in a couple of months you _could _be Campbell Saunders' girlfriend. _I turned to face him again and gave him a warm smile.

"Okay, that sounds good. No more awkwardness. Just friends." I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Exactly!" He gave me the most adorable little smile ever, which took so much effort not to kiss him there and then. "I was so worried you would think that I want to be your friend."

"Well you sure cleared up my doubts for me." I chuckled slightly, and looked down as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear that had managed to fall out. He ignored my comment and just looked at me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Can I just do one thing?" He said, quietly before leaning in slightly.

"What about starting over?" I laughed.

He sat back and groaned. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that for a second."

I smiled. "This is probably for the best." _Gosh, Maya you're taking extremely well!_

"You're right." He smiled sadly but brushed it off quickly and held out his hand. "Campbell Saunders, junior hockey player and new found friend of a very beautiful girl I just met."

I giggled at his cheesiness. "Maya Matlin." I said, shaking his hand. "Cello extraordinaire and new found friend of a charming hockey prodigy."

"Well, Maya I'm sure we'll be very good friends." He stood up, pulling me up with him."

"I'm sure you're right, Cam." I smiled. We both paused, knowing we had to leave but not wanting to.

"Does this 'starting over' thing mean no hugs?" He asked.

"I'm sure hugs are acceptable." I smirked.

"Thank god!" He exhaled as he pulled me in for a big bear hug. _Oh my god! He smells gorgeous! _ "Well, I must be off. See you later, Maya!" He winked at me as he walked off. I'm pretty sure I swooned at that, and my legs were slowly turning to jelly.

_Well, Campbell Saunders, you better be worth the wait!_

* * *

**Ooooo, not what you were expecting?**_  
_

**I know! I'm sorry but I kinda wanted to explore Camaya's friendship before I go into their actual relationship. But it's obvious they like each other so there's be a lot of harmless flirting going on ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Jess **

** .com**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the steps outside of school for another ten minutes taking everything. _But why won't he be my boyfriend now? Surely if he likes me now then that would make sense? I should just tell him that. Either he wants to be my boyfriend or I'm not going to be his friend. But then having Cam be my friend is better than not having him at all. _

As I was mentally arguing with myself, I felt a buzz in my pocket. It was Tori calling. _Oh shit! It's 4:15! I'm so late!_

"Tori! I'm so so so so sorry! I lost track of time." I apologised quickly before she could yell at me. I got up, grabbed my bag and started rushing in the direction of Tori's house.

"Is he still there?" I could tell she wasn't happy.

"No he left about ten minutes ago but I'm about five minutes away from your house now."

She huffed slightly. "How did it go?"

"Can't you wait until I get there?" I moaned.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

I ended the call and hurried to Tori's house. She only lived round the corner from Degrassi so I was there in three minutes. I didn't even need to ring the doorbell; Tori must've been waiting by the window as she was in the doorframe as I walked up to her house. She had one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"So?" she said.

"Geez, Tor at least let me in first!" I said, sarcastically. She sighed and let me through the door. I took off my shoes, set my bag down and headed straight up to her room. Rather unsurprisingly I found Tristan in there, sitting at her desk on his FaceRange. Tristan was always over Tori's; those two were like joined at the hip or something.

"Oh hey, Maya!" He said, not turning around once.

"Hey, Tris." I replied as I sat down Indian style on the pink, flowery silk sheets that hung over her four-poster bed. She looked at me, expectantly from her vanity chair.

"Well, c'mon then Maya, spill! You're killing me here!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms about. Tristan turned around from Tori's apple mac and moved the chair towards us more.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Cam!" He giggled. "Go on then girl, get to it!"

"Okay, so he was at my locker after school and asked if I wanted to go somewhere with him, but I told him I was seeing you in a half hour so I needed to be quick." Tori nodded in approval. "So we went to sit outside on the steps, and he said that he wanted to kiss me last night but he didn't want to give me the wrong impression. Because all the hockey guys are jerks with girls and he didn't want to think he was like that."

"Okay. I guess that's okay, but he still could've kissed you." Tori said.

"But then he probably would've thought that Maya thought he was just like all of his team, c'mon Tori keep up!" Tristan shooed her off. "Carry on, My."

"Okay, then it went kinda downhill. He said that cause we both made bad first impressions that we should "start over"." I said, putting air quotations in.

"WHAT!?" Tori gasped, looking horrified. "Start over?! What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to try being friends before we become more than friends." I said, trying to be as cheerful as possible even though it was killing me inside.

"That's ridiculous! You both like each other so why can't you kiss and live happily ever after?" Tori whined. I looked down and blushed at the memory of when he almost kissed me.

"Well, he did try and kiss me." I said quietly.

Tori and Tristan both gasped and reached for each other's hand. "Then?" They said simultaneously

"Then I reminded him of the starting over."

Tori chucked the cushion she was clutching at my head. "MAYA! Why would you do that? Campbell Saunders wanted to kiss you and you turned him down!"

"Well, I didn't want to make things awkward and ruin our new found understanding." I frowned.

"Oh, My." Tori sighed, looking ashamed of me.

"Well, for one thing, I'm amazed you didn't give in and kiss him, Maya!" Tristan joked.

I laughed. "I know I probably won't be able to next time!"

Tristan and I joked some more about my insanity but Tori just sat there with an annoyed look on her perfect face.

"Tor, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said, plastering a fake smile on her mouth.

"You do seem a bit annoyed." Tristan joined in.

"I'm not annoyed. I'm processing the information." Oh no. This was bad. When Tori said she was 'processing' she actually meant she was going into evil mastermind mode and devising a plan. So in this case she would be devising a plan to get Campbell to be my boyfriend.

"Nu-uh Tori no plans." Tristan warned her as she huffed and pouted at us.

"No I agree with Tristan: no master plan. I'm doing this by myself." I said, taking charge on this situation, which really didn't have anything to do with Tori. Not that I would tell her that though.

"But we need to get him to kiss you!" She whined.

"Hang on now Tor, yesterday you were telling My to ignore him and now you're plotting to get him to kiss her? I'm a bit confused here." Tristan piped up, voicing the thoughts that had been whirring around my head.

"You want him to kiss you don't you?" She asked me.

"Yes, but when it's right. Now c'mon, let's watch Mamma Mia!" Tristan shrieked and immediately hit play on the DVD remote.

This was very typical of us three on a Friday evening. Every other Friday, we'd sleep over Tori's and stay up watching our favourite musicals until three in the morning. The other Fridays we all went home at midnight.

Half way through the movie, Tori paused it. I could tell something was on her mind. She hadn't been singing along for the past two songs. And she always sang along in Mamma Mia.

"Maya, I'm sorry I made you push Cam away. Turns out he's not such a jerk after all. I shouldn't have butted in." She smiled at me.

"Well does that mean you won't butt in on our relationship now?" I asked, smiling cause I wasn't ever really mad at her anyway.

"Okay. Kiss him when it's right but call me as soon as it happens!"

Tristan nodded in agreement. "I still think you should've let him kiss you earlier, you mad child."

I laughed and groaned at the same time. I pulled the pillow back onto my face and fell back on the bed in shame. "Oh my god, I _know_! What was I _thinking _turning him down_?_!"

"But this way you can be his best friend!" Tris said sarcastically.

"Well, Campbell Saunders, be prepared for the best best friend ever."

* * *

**I know, no Cam in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be back. So from the next chapter, I'll fast forwarding two months into Cam and Maya's friendship! It should be up within the next few days, but then I'm back to school so I probably won't get to update as often but I already have the next two chapters written! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, follows, favourites and views!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Jess xx**

saunders-everett at tumblr :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Months Later – Wednesday Evening**

I smiled as I saw that the person I'd been waiting for all night had finally come onto FaceRange.

**Maya said: **Hey, Superstar. How was practice? :)

After our conversation on the steps of Degrassi three months ago, Campbell and I had been doing great. We spoke every day, if not in school then on FaceRange. We had lunch together on all non-game days and hung out after school a lot. Cam had gained more than one friend after then cause he'd grown close to Tori, Zig and Tris too. Obviously he was closer to me but we hung out as a group more often than not.

We'd talk to each other about everything. He opened up to me about his worries about hockey and how he missed his family back home. He told me stories about things he'd get up to with his old friends in Kapuskasing. I liked it when he talked about home, he was always happy when he talked about it. I could tell there was always a part of him that didn't like it here in Toronto.

I loved being Campbell's best friend but I always wanted something more and from our talk back in February, I'd assume he did too. Sure, we flirted quite a lot but there were no more signs of a kiss.

**Campbell said: **Not too bad. The guys have been much better after I switched to right wing.

The hockey team were always harsh on Cam because he was the youngest and the best of them all. In my opinion, they were jealous that they couldn't be as good as him even though they were older. Whenever I mentioned this Cam would go all modest and defend them. The Ice Hounds hadn't been having a good run for the past few games and they had been blaming Cam.

**Maya said: **Aw good. :D I know how that was getting you down.

Cam didn't reply for a while after that. _Oh God, Maya. Why would you say that? You're so stupid. Just forget about it. Carry on talking to Tori and Zig. If Cam wants to talk to me, he will._

**Campbell said: **My?

_Oh God, oh God. He's going to call me out._

**Maya said: **Mm?

**Campbell said: **You are coming to the game on Friday, right?

_Phew!_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Maya said:** Of course. It's the Championships. I wouldn't miss it for the world :)

**Campbell said: **Good. You know you're my good luck charm ;). But, well Dallas is having a party afterwards and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?

My heart stopped; two amazing things in one reply. He said that I was his good luck charm! _Well that could be true. The Hounds always won whenever I was there and Cam was always the one to score the winning goal. Or it could be a fluke… _Also he asked me to a Senior's party. This was a big deal. I wondered what Katie would say. _There's no way she'd let me go._

**Campbell said: **I mean you can ask the guys as well.

_Oh no, he probably thinks I don't want to go. _

**Maya said: **Yeah, sure. Sounds great.

**Campbell said: **Cool. :) It'll be much better now you're coming.

**Maya said: **Well, I will have to make sure you don't get up to no good! ;)

* * *

**Thursday Morning**

As I got into school on Thursday morning, I found my feet leading to the place I went every morning. As soon as I saw the back of his head, I went into a full sprint and jumped on his back.

"Morning, Champ!" I said enthusiastically as soon as he finished groaning in pain and/or surprise.

"God, Maya. You need to stop that!" I giggled at him getting worked up. I knew he hated it, of course that's why I did it all the time. "But Champ?" He raised his eyebrow. (And rather seductively I may add.) "That's a new one."

"Well in thirty six hours you will be a national champion so I'm starting now. Keeping moral high." I smiled.

"Well it's better than 'Cheesy' that's for sure." He smirked.

"Hey, that's my favourite. You know that!" I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You'll come up with a better one." He chuckled as the bell went off.

"Well, I'll tell the guys in English about tomorrow." I mentioned, getting my things for my next class.

"Oh yeah." He said, somewhat disappointedly.

"So, see you in French?" I smiled, brushing it off.

"You know it." He winked at me and turned to walk to his class.

_Earth to legs! Please do not turn to jelly, as that would be terribly embarrassing in the middle of the school halls._

* * *

**Thursday Morning – English**

As soon as I got into English, I told Tori, Zig and Tristan about the party.

"Oh my God, Maya. Cam asked you to a party, do you know what this means?" Tori squealed with a massive grin on her face.

"Uh?" I said, pathetically not really knowing what she meant.

"He is so going to make a move on you. I mean it's about time. How long has it been? Three months."

"Almost to the day." I said, without thinking. Once I realised what I'd said I turned a very bright shade of beetroot. _Shit, now they think I'm a creepy stalker counting the days until Cam kisses me. Well you have been doing that. _"But whatever. He invited you lot too. I hope that he won't make a move on you lot either!" I said, trying to make a joke but no one found it very funny.

"Tori's right. Cam may have invited us three but it's you he wants." Tristan said. Zig nodded behind him.

"It sounds like it, My." He agreed.

"Well, we'll have to see won't we?" I sighed. _Oh, how I wish they were right._

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon – French Class**

I sat down in my usual seat in French class with a gorgeous pair of crown eyes twinkling up at me.

"I told the guys about tomorrow." I said while taking my books out of my bag. "They're up for it."

As if on cue, Tori and Tristan turned around in their chairs.

"Totally." Tori grinned.

"Sounds awesome." Tristan agreed. "Our first senior hockey party, can you believe it? We need to look très sophistiqué!"

"Oh my god! I didn't think about wardrobe yet! I have nothing to wear!" Tori panicked.

"I'm sure you have something?" Cam tried to reassure the fretting girl in front of him. I gave him a pitiful look. He didn't know what he got himself in for.

"Cam, you don't understand. We freshmen have been invited to a senior party. And a party hosted by Mike Dallas at that. This is a huge deal! We can't turn up looking like little babies, we need to make a statement." She blabbed on like the drama queen she was.

"I wish I never said anything now." Cam sighed.

"Oh, don't worry. She would've found an excuse to talk excessively about it anyway. Not that she ever really needs an excuse." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say?" Tori said, interrupting her monologue that Cam and I had tuned out of.

"Just that I have an excuse to go shopping with you tonight." I mentally high-fived myself for that great cover I came up with in milliseconds.

"Yay! The three musketeers going for a shopping trip!" Tori squealed. "Plus Zig, of course."

"Wanna come with and make this trip more bearable?" I gave Cam my best puppy dog look I could. Not that it would beat his of course.

"Sorry, big practice tonight. National championships tomorrow, c'mon girl. I'll be there in spirit though." He smiled at me. "That's better than not being there at all, isn't it?"

Somehow, that seemed familiar. _I'm sure I used that same line on myself when I was trying to convince myself being friends with Cam would be a good idea._

"Hmph, okay. Wish me luck." I said, dully.

* * *

**Thursday Evening**

We had been in this stupid mall for three hours and I couldn't find anything to wear. Tori had found her perfect dress seven stores ago and here I was still with no hope. Tori and Tristan were throwing dresses at me constantly for me to try on and I hated every single one. I felt sorry for Zig, surely he must've had enough by now?

"Maya! I found it." Tori screamed from outside of the changing rooms.

"You said that for the last five dresses." I groaned. I still pushed my arm out of the curtain to take the dress from Tori.

"No, this one is it. For real this time." Tristan said. "You'll look beautiful in it!"

"Hm, yeah you said that at least ten times too." I said, pulling on the dress, not even stopping to see what it looked like. As I got it on, I carried on with the routine. I got out, twirled and waited for the verdict from my judges.

"Oh my god, Maya. It's perfect." Tori almost whispered. Okay I hadn't heard that one yet. Maybe this time it's worth a look in the mirror. I walked towards the mirror and looked at the 'perfect' dress. Tori was right.

"Imagine it with your leather jacket on the top. You'll look outstanding! Cam won't be able to keep his hands off you! Or he must be mental if he doesn't. What do you say Zig?" She looked to her boyfriend for support.

Zig got up smiled at me like a proud big brother would. "Aw my little My. You look amazing. You're definitely getting your first kiss tomorrow night." He put his arm around me while Tori gave him a stern look.

"From Cam. Not Zig."

"Oh, come on Tor. You know I only have eyed for you." He said moving towards her with his arms ready for an embrace. "You'll be the most beautiful girl at the party tomorrow." He said, pecking her nose.

"Zig! We're focusing on Maya here." Tori gasped. He rolled his eyes lovingly. There was no winning with Tori!

**Thursday Night**

When I got home, I brought my shopping bags to my room and checked my FaceRange. Before I knew it, a new message from Cam came up.

**Campbell said: **How was the torture session with the musketeers + zig?

**Maya said:** Surprisingly less painful that I first thought. I found an outfit for tomorrow though :)

**Campbell said: **Is it nice?

**Maya said: **What's it to you? :P

**Campbell said: **Just need to know if I need to prepare beforehand…

**Maya said: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Campbell said: **Don't worry, little one.

**Maya said: **Um, well Zig said it looked nice if that helps?

**Campbell said: **Oh, well of course he would.

**Maya said: **Huh? You're being very cryptic today… So how was practice?

**Campbell said: **Amazing! So pumped to thrash the Stallions tomorrow.

**Maya said: **You seem confident. And happy. It's nice :)

**Campbell said: **I dunno what's changed. I just feel more like myself, like things are finally starting to come together for me.

_Oh god. Is this some sort of hint? _

**Maya said: **Well we'll have to see tomorrow then won't we, Champ?

**Campbell said: **Bring it on. ;)

* * *

**Here we go! Chapter four. It was a bit longer than the others but we're finally getting to the good stuff. There'll only be three more chapters but possibly a sequel? How would you feel about that? Thanks so much for reviews, follows, favourites and views! I love you all!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jess xx**

**saunders-everett at le Tumbz. ;)**


End file.
